Smile
by ArtsyreaderVOI
Summary: Christmas fic. Mammon gets her adult body back and is bringing down hell on the rest of Varia. The only one who seems unaffected is a certain bloody prince. Oneshot. For ninetailsgirl94. Bel x Fem!Mammon! Enjoy


**A/N: **Merry Christmas, ninetailsgirl94! I'm so sorry that this is a little early, but I am going to be nowhere near a computer on Christmas…or even in the same state for that matter! I hope you enjoy this! I chose your first choice! It's my first Mammon and Belphegor fic, so I apologize in advance!

**Pairing:** Belphegor x Fem! Mammon

I Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, it would not have ended so badly!

**A Bankrupt Christmas/Smile:**

Mammon yawned and sat up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Stretching, her arms hit the wall. _Eh?_ She looked around and noticed she was on the floor. _What the Hell? _She looked over to her bed, which seemed really tiny all of the sudden. Reaching her hand out over the covers of the bed she noticed her hand was larger than normal.

"Oh, it seem I am in adult form again," She said in a bored tone. _Wait….that means I have to buy all new clothes._ The illusionist scowled, then smirked. _Guess I'll just have to push up my prices again._

* * *

The week since Mammon got her body back had been hell for the Varia. Every time she was sent on a mission, she charged her partner so much, their wallets were nearly empty on by the time they returned. If they wouldn't pay her ridiculous rate, she would refuse to help at all, as per usual. However, that wasn't the problem. As one could probably imagine, any Varia job that had partners involved absolutely needed those partners, or the mission would fail. That is unacceptable for the Varia, so the partners were forced to pay. As an added point, her rate had nearly doubled! She had already succeeded in gaining the entire pay for her mission with Lussaria, and had effectively bankrupt Levi. Anyways, in the headquarters of Varia:

"VOOOOIIIIII! No way shitty boss!" Squalo exclaimed angrily. "I refuse to go on a mission with Mammon! Its nearly Christmas! She'll completely bankrupt me, and accept it as her present!"

Xanxus scowled deeper(if that's humanly possible) and ground out, "No one else will and all of us have gone on a mission with her except you and-"

"VOOOOIIII! " Squalo interrupted. "Belphegor hasn't gone! Make him go, he can afford it!"

"Nah. It's more amusing this way." Xanxus replied, smirking evilly. Squalo developed a look of rage and waved his sword around angrily. Xanxus continued, "Just be sure to give your wallet a proper funeral when you get back."

Squalo blinked. Did his boss just make a joke? Nah, he must be imagining things…He suddenly remembered his situation and out of his mouth came a stream of swear words with 'voi' mixed in. Xanxus smirked and walked away, he had an appointment….with alcohol, as usual. Squalo raged for a while longer before hearing a familiar chuckle.

"Ushi-shi-shi, what were you and boss fighting about?" A certain prince asked, climbing through the window, and crouching on the windowsill.

"VOOII! Who has to go with Mammon on her mission."

"I volunteer, shi-shi."

* * *

Mammon sighed. She hadn't been able to squeeze a penny out of Bel during the entire mission. Everytime she had tried, Belphegor would just smirk and say something about Princes not having to comply to peasant's wishes, then drag her into battle anyways. The mission had been a success, obviously, and they had finished a bit earlier, on Christmas Eve. Mammon didn't want to pay bus or train fare so, they were walking back to the base. In dead silence. Belphegor glanced at her and chuckled.

"Ushi-shi."

"What?" Mammon snapped.

"Say, Mammon. How much would I have to pay to see underneath that ever present hood?"

"$1,000, why?"

"Shi-shi." Belphegor chuckled, pulling out some money and handing it to her. "That should cover it, shi-shi."

Mammon was stunned. She had been trying to get money from him to no avail for the past _3 days _and all of the sudden, he just hands it over, for the silly task of seeing her face. Taking Phantasma off of her head, she sighed and pulled off her hood, running her hand through her short, spiky, purple-black hair. She tucked away Phantasma and the money into a pocket inside her cloak and glanced over at Bel. He was staring at her. Well, she thought he was. She couldn't really tell considering his bangs completely covered his eyes. Suddenly, partly on impulse and partly out of curiosity, she reached up and pushed the bangs away from his eyes.

Bel's handsome green eyes went wide, then he smirked and leaned down close to her face.

"Like what you see?" He just barely breathed out. Mammon blushed and looked down out of embarrassment.

"T-that's n-not what I…" she trailed off. Belphegor smirked wider and leaned down even closer, bringing his lips to hers. Snow began to fall and soon dusted the both of them. Bel pulled back and smiled. Not smirked, smiled.

"Now, Mammy, shall we head back?" he started to walk again, towards the visible Varia base, and glancing back when she didn't follow.

Stunned, Mammon's mouth opened and closed a few times, no words coming out. She nodded and pulled her hood over her head, but not all the way over her eyes. Speaking of eyes, her violet ones drifted down when her hand brushed her pocket. There was too much money in there, he had overpaid her. She glanced curiously back up at Bel, who had walked back over. He smiled at her and she smiled back. A genuine smile, from both of them. That was a rare thing. After patting her head, Belphegor turned again and walked again, looking over his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Princess Mammy."

Chuckling, Mammon rushed to keep up with him, for once the money forgotten; and the ghost of her first genuine smile in years still on her lips.

**Omake 1:**

"I volunteer, shi-shi."

"Belphegor?" Squalo asked, slowly, so as to not lose his chane. He was absolutely overjoyed he didn't have to go with Mammon.

"Yes, peasant~?" Belphegor asked, tilting his head in question.

"…We are on the 8th floor. How did you…?"

"Ushi-shi, I climbed."

"Why didn't you take the stairs?"

"…"

"You didn't think to, did you? VOOOIII, That's f***ing hilarious!"

Needless to say, Squalo has been in the Hospital for the past three months, having every inch of his body stabbed with knives for his disrespect to the prince.

**~End of Omake 1~**

**Omake 2:** Xanxus glanced around, making absolutely sure that his entire squad was gone. He tiptoed down the stairs to the movie room and popped in "The Grinch Who stole Christmas". He grabbed a bunch of candy canes and settled down to watch._ Thank god no one's home, they would never think of me the same way._ He crunched on his candy cane and chuckled.

"Huh, the Grinch kind of reminds me of Mammon. I could see her doing this, except pawning all of the toys off. Wow, the Grinch really is like her…"

"Who, boss?" said a voice behind him. Xanxus dropped his candy cane and turned slowly around. Behind him was Belphegor, stifling his mad chuckles, and covered in snow. But that didn't concern him. It was the person next to him. Xanxus saw the extremely pissed look on the illusionist's face slowly turn into a maniacal smile as she pulled out a camera. Xanxus bolted, Mammon close behind, screaming "We'll see who's the Grinch!" at the top of her lungs. Belphegor couldn't suppress his chuckles anymore and fell on the floor, rolling in laughter.

Christmas morning was a strange sight. Xanxus was on the floor, painted green and tied up in a Santa Claus costume. Belphegor was punished for his laughter by being hung upside down from the ceiling as mistletoe. Mammon was sitting on the couch, sipping hot cocoa and watching Holiday movies, ignoring the two.

"What a peaceful Christmas Morning." She sighed happily, holding the blackmail pictures in her hand, oblivious to the surprised Varia members in the doorway returning from their missions.

**~Omake 2 end~**

**A/N:** Tell me if you liked it~ VOOOOIIIII, Review please!


End file.
